This sub-project involves taking advantage of various routes to disseminate information regarding the capabilities and expertise associated with the BMIRR. One of these involves presentation of lectures at International, National and Regional meetings, and seminars at educational institutions nationwide. Drs. Rieder, Frank, McEwen, Turner and Mannella are all constantly traveling to meetings, and Universities, to present research findings many of which are obtained in association with the Resource. During these meetings an attractive and new brochure, describing the capabilities of the Resource and how to apply for use, is distributed. Other routes involve featured articles in widely read journals that highlight the Resource, books and book chapters, the production of photographs for use as journal covers and textbooks, etc. In addition, the Resource is constantly supplying various film makers with photographs and video footage for documentary films or television. In essence, a considerable ongoing effort is made by the Resource staff associated with this sub-project, that is designed to disseminate information Nation-wide concerning the Resource and the role it plays in Biomedical Research. For more details on this sub-project please see Paret IVB "Dissemination of Information on Resource Cap abilities". McEwen, B.F. (1997) Promoting widespread interaction between research scientists and pre-college students. Molec. Biol. Cell 8: Mannella, C.A., Buttle, K., Tessitore, K., Pixley, S., Rath, B., D'Arcangelis, D., Marko, M. (1997) Electron tomography of rat-liver mitochondria: structure of cristae and interactions with endoplasmic reticulum. Proc. Microscopy and Microanalysis 97 Ed. G. Bailey, Jones and Begell, New York, pp. 25-226. Marko, M., K.F. Buttle, J. Frank, A. Khodjakov, C.A. Mannella, B.F. McEwen, B.K. Rath, and C.L. Rieder. (1997) Electron Tomography and Cellular Organelles, a sampling of recent results. Cell Vision 4:137-138. Frank, J. C.A. Mannella and C.L. Rieder. (1997) An integrated biological imaging facility: Capabilities of the biological microscopy and image reconstruction Resource. Microsc. Microanal., 3 (suppl 2):271-272. Rieder, C.L. (1997) Correlative microscopy at the BMIR Resource. MSORV Newsletter (Microscopy Society of the Ohio River Valley) Spring, 1997. Rieder, C.L. (1997) Correlative microscopy at the BMIR Resource. Proceedings of the Iowa Microscopy Society Fall Meeting. Sept. 25, 1997. Eckstein Medical Research Building, The University of Iowa, Iowa City, Iowa.